charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chef Hatchet
Chef Hatchet, labeled The Chef, is the chef of the show and is considered to be the show's co-host and a sidekick to Chris, appearing regularly throughout the series. Chef hosts the show in Basic Straining, Are We There Yeti?, a part of Mutiny on the Soundstage, Eat, Puke and Be Wary, and Zeek And Ye Shall Find. He is the only other major member of the staff besides Chris to be featured on the show. Personality Chef Hatchet is the psychotic sidekick of Total Drama host Chris McLean. He provides the meals for the contestants, disgusting slop which has been slammed by all but but a few competitors, but even they have complained about it at one point or another. However, some episodes have suggested that Chef actually does have exceptional kitchen skills. He will take over as primary host on rare occasions in which Chris is absent (or he tells him to). Given that both are equally unconcerned about the teenagers' well-being, it is hardly a far cry from the normal routine. Chef is bigger, louder, and much more confrontational and intimidating than his counterpart, who prefers a different outlet of striking fear into the contestants. He is frequently seen wearing ridiculous costumes, usually women's outfits, which garner teasing from everybody present. Although he and Chris are friends, they have had more than their share of negative interactions throughout the series. Chris's selfishness and neglect of the competitors will sometimes be duplicated in his treatment of Chef. Chef is not at all hesitant to call the other out and, in some instances, he has threatened or come close to leaving the show because of it. Chris is always extremely against this idea. Chef is multi-talented, having been seen doing many things skillfully while Chris introduces challenges. He has claimed to have fought in a war, though it is unknown which. Audition Tape Chef is mopping the floor of the main lodge. As he is doing this, he's complaining about how his life has turned out. It's unknown whether or not this video was filmed by his own will seeing as how he spent the whole video complaining about his life instead of saying his positive qualities. Camp TV Chef did not appear, nor was mentioned at all during the promo of Total Drama Island's prototype series, Camp TV. However, he was shown to have a design vastly different from what he looks like in the Total Drama series. His wardrobe is similar, though his hat is different, appearing to be some kind of fedora rather than the chef's hat he is wearing in the current series. His angry face is much more exaggerated, yet at the same time he is much smaller in build. He also seemed to have a much larger mustache and also had a beard. Although he did not appear in the promo, some of his dishes did, such as the grub. Trivia *According to Chris in Not Quite Famous, Chef is a former deejay, veejay, and rap artist. **Chris also refers to Chef as a former army corporal in Riot On Set. *Chef is the only character in the entire series to not have his first name revealed. *According to Total Drama Online, his birthday is May 21. This makes him one of three characters with confirmed birthdays, the others being Cody and Chris. *Chef is one of the five characters to have a unibrow, the others being Duncan, Eva, an intern from Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, and Brick. *Chef is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. **Of those eight, he and Chris are the only ones who are not a contestant, and is also the only one who has been bald ever since the beginning of the show. *Chef is one of four known characters in the show to have a tattoo. The others are Geoff, Duncan, and Courtney. Geoff's tattoo hasn't been revealed to the viewer, but Chef's is prominently seen on numerous occasions: a fouled anchor, which may prove to be a connection to his alleged services in the armed forces, most likely the navy. *Chef has cross-dressed on several occasions: **He wore a pink ballerina tutu in The Big Sleep. **He wore an airplane stewardess uniform (complete with a curly blond wig) in Phobia Factor and Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. **He wears a nurse's outfit in Who Can You Trust? and later in The Am-AH-Zon Race. **He wore a sleek fuchsia dress with a matching chef's hat with diamond earrings and a necklace in I Triple Dog Dare You!. ***He continues to wear the dress for several episodes in Total Drama Action, including the opening sequence. He refused to wear it during the award ceremony in 3:10 to Crazytown, but he starts wearing it again from The Sand Witch Project onward. In Total Drama World Tour, he is seen wearing this in Niagara Brawls. In Total Drama All Stars, Chef wears this dress in Suckers Punched. **He wears a frilly, translucent pink southern belle dress complete with a bonnet and fan in 3:10 to Crazytown. He abandons it as well after Chris teases him. ** He wore a small purple bikini and lipstick in Million Dollar Babies. **He wore a fairy costume while the McLean-Brand Chris Head was being introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. **He dressed up as a showgirl in Finders Creepers as the wardrobe has no more vampire costumes. ***In an interview with Erin, it was revealed that Chris did not make Chef wear those dresses. It was "his own thing." *He is the only character with a mustache throughout the entire show. *Chef seems to be very skilled, besides being a chef he was portrayed doing a variety of tasks, like being a referee, a stunt tester, an airplane pilot (not very good), a soldier, doctor, nurse, man hunter, actor, boot camp instructor, substitute host, harp player, drums player, acting judge, bus/limousine driver, restaurant owner, writer, and a famous D.J. (D.J. Jazzy Chef, as called by Izzy) as well as dressing as a variety of costumes. *In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Chris stated that Chef sold "street meat" (roadkill) outside of a bus station before he was hired for the show. *Chef is one of the eight characters on the show to have visible abs, with the others being Chris, Justin, Alejandro, DJ, Mike, Lightning, and Geoff. *Chef is one of only eleven characters to have a cleft chin, the others being Brick, Chris, Dakota, Geoff, Heather, Josh, Leonard, Rodney, Topher, and Trent. *During Basic Straining, while the campers are holding up the canoes and while Chef is eating with Chris, Chef mentions being in a war. It is unclear which war he was in, but he mentioned going into a jungle, which may imply that he was in the Vietnam War. **Though it is likely that he wasn't actually in any war, since he refused to answer when Gwen asked him what war it was. **Additionally, Canada wasn't involved in the Vietnam War. *He is the only non-contestant that has an audition tape, excluding Mr. Coconut. *A few episodes, such as Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island and Mutiny on the Soundstage, seem to indicate that Chef is perfectly capable of cooking decent food and that the gross meals he serves to the contestants are purposely created for the show and not from lack of culinary talent. *In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, it is revealed that Chef is a stress eater. *Chef is shown to be good at singing in Pahk'd With Talent. *The only seasons Chef did not host at least one episode were Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Chef Hatchet is one of the seven characters to have a gap in their teeth, the others being Cody, Mike, Sugar, Rodney, Heather (Until hers got filled) and Leonard. *Chef, Justin, Lightning, Cameron, B, and Leonard are the only males to have prominent lips. *Outside of Aftermath episodes, Chef has appeared in every episode except for Up the Creek and If You Can't Take The Heat.... *Chef appears in Superheroes on Skatoony Gallery 2015-02-28-11-31-48.png BurstingIntoPlane.PNG ChefAudition.jpg ChefDressxD.png Chef and a cat.png Chefdance1.jpg SmugChef.PNG Category:Total Drama characters Category:Chefs Category:Cooks Category:Teletoon Category:Male Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters voiced by Clé Bennett Category:Gap Teeth Category:Characters with tattoos Category:African Characters Category:Characters wear hat Category:Bald